White As Snow
by Rizzles-Faberry
Summary: Il était une fois une jeune servante appelée Quinn. Quinn Fabray. Elle était depuis toute petite la servante de la méchante reine, Santana Lopez. Quinn avait la peau blanche comme la neige, elle avait les lèvres rouges comme le sang, et elle était d'une beauté sans égales. Mini-Fiction Quinn/Santana dans l'univers de Blanche Neige.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou mes lecteurs adorés ! Étant en panne d'inspiration pour mes autres fictions, j'ai décidé d'en commencer une autre (qui sera toute petite) sur un remake de Blanche Neige. **

**Je voudrais m'excuser pour le fait que j'ai un petit peu fait perdre la personnalité « Ice Queen » de Quinn dans Glee, mais je voulais absolument que ce soit elle dans le rôle de Blanche Neige et Santana dans le rôle de la méchante reine. **

**Cette mini-fic sera sur le couple Quinntana, j'adore ce couple depuis que j'ai lu les fictions de Louguia (je vous conseille d'aller lire toutes ses fictions!) et j'ai décidé de faire une fiction sur ce couple. **

**J'attends vos impressions ! **

**Enjoy :)**

**White As Snow**

_**Santana/Quinn dans l'univers de Blanche Neige**_

Il était une fois une jeune servante appelée Quinn. Quinn Fabray. Elle était depuis toute petite la servante de la méchante reine, Santana Lopez. Quinn était blanche comme la neige, elle avait les lèvres rouges comme le sang, et elle était d'une beauté sans égales. Depuis toujours, la reine la haïssait, et, un jour, alors qu'elle demanda comme à son habitude à son miroir, appelé Sam, qui était la plus belle du royaume, au lieu de répondre le nom de la reine, il lui répondit :

« Oh, ma reine, la plus belle de tout le royaume est désormais Quinn Fabray, une de vos servantes. »

La reine fût prise d'une colère inimaginable, elle partit en furie chercher Puckerman, son chasseur. Il était en train de tailler des bouts de bois, n'ayant rien à faire.

« Puckerman, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Pour quoi ? Demanda-il avec un sourire en coin

-Pas pour ça voyons ! Je veux que tu amènes Quinn Fabray dans les bois ce soir, et que, avant le lever du jour, tu me rapportes son cœur.

-Encore de la concurrence ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier. Fais ce que je te dis si tu veux rester en vie. A demain. »

Puck n'aimait pas tuer des gens, même si il avait l'air d'un gros dur, il faisait ce travail pour gagner de l'argent et nourrir sa femme et sa fille. Mais il le faisait. Il pris son couteau qu'il glissa dans sa poche et partit chercher la malheureuse jeune fille. Elle était sur les marches du palais, en train de frotter la saleté. Même si elle avait le visage plein de terre, les cheveux en bataille, et des habits miséreux, elle restait la plus belle femme du royaume. Et Puck était le premier à l'affirmer.

« Mademoiselle ? »

Quinn sursauta, se croyant seule.

« Que voulez-vous ?

-Je voudrais que tu viennes faire un tour avec moi.

-Mais, je ne peux pas partir comme ça, si je n'ai pas finis de tout nettoyer, la reine sera furieuse...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'en prends la responsabilité.

-Alors j'accepte. »

Puck tendis sa main pour aider la servante à se relever. Elle réajusta des cheveux du mieux qu'elle peut et essuya son visage avec son tablier.

Ils partirent à la lisière de la forêt. A ce moment-là, ce moment que Puck appréhendait toujours, il sortit son couteau. Quinn comprit immédiatement.

« Alors c'est pour ça que vous m'avez amené ici ? C'est pour ça que vous étiez si gentil avec moi ? Juste parce que vous vouliez me tuer ? Qui vous envoie ? Qui ?

-Oui, je t'ai emmené ici pour te tuer, c'est la reine Santana qui m'envoie, je ne suis qu'un pantin, si jamais je ne fais pas ce qu'elle me dit, elle me tuera obligatoirement. Et j'ai une femme et un enfant qui comptent sur moi. Je ne peux pas les laisser sans moi, c'est moi qui gagne de l'argent pour les nourrir, tant que je suis au service de la reine, elle leur promet la sécurité... Je suis obligé de le faire.

-Non ! Vous n'êtes pas obligés ! Vous n'êtes pas qu'un simple pantin, car vous avez le pouvoir de ranger ce couteau, vous avez le pouvoir de tenir tête à cette foutue reine ! Cela ne tient qu'à vous ! Vous pouvez mettre votre enfant et votre femme en sécurité ! Je suis sûre que vous pouvez faire ça, vous ne pouvez pas continuer à tuer des gens comme ça, vous ne pouvez pas vous regarder en face sachant tous les gens qui sont mort sous vos yeux, de votre faute. De votre seule et unique faute ! Car c'est vous qui avez planté ce couteau dans la poitrine de tous ces pauvres gens comme moi !

-Tu as raison, mais je dois mettre ma famille en sécurité avant de me rebeller, alors en attendant, il faut que je ramène absolument ton cœur à la reine...

-Je vous en supplie, ayez un peu de pitié pour ma pauvre personne, je ne suis qu'une pauvre servante, mes parents sont morts un mois suivant ma naissance, je n'ai été élevé que par une nourrice, qui, dès mes douze ans, m'as mis au service du roi, puis le roi est mort, et sa fille, Santana a pris sa place, elle m'a tout de suite persécuté, elle me haïssait au plus haut point, depuis toute petite, je n'ai été que malheureuse, aujourd'hui, on m'offre un nouveau départ, vous m'offrez un nouveau départ, il suffit que je m'enfuisse dans la forêt, et j'aurais peut être la chance d'être heureuse pour la première fois. Ayez pitié de moi, laissez moi être heureuse au moins une fois dans ma vie. Laissez moi partir.

-Très bien, vas y, vas dans cette forêt, j'espère que tu réussiras à être heureuse. Je ramènerais le cœur d'une biche à la reine.

-Merci mille fois, merci. »

Quinn s'enfonça alors dans la forêt sombre. Puck tua une biche sur le chemin du retour et lui arracha le cœur pour le ramener à la reine. En espérant qu'elle y croit.

**Voili voilou ! Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement posté d'ici un mois, mais je ne suis sûre de rien ! **

**J'attends vos reviews, c'est ce qui me donne l'envie de continuer, et puis surtout, j'accepte toutes les critiques si elles sont constructives, si vous m'expliquez ce qu'il ne va pas, je les acceptes et j'essaye d'y remédier au maximum. **

**A la prochaine :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour bonjour ! Je sais que je vous avais dit que je posterais la suite d'ici fin juillet mais…Bah fin juillet j'avais écrit que la première phrase, quoi qu'il en soit, voilà le second chapitre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais mettre pour écrire le troisième mais au moins, je l'ai commencé ! **

**Meg1287 : **C'est vrai que, pour l'instant, moi même j'ai aucune idée de comment je vais réussir à les mettre ensemble, mais j'y réfléchis !

**La Fouineuse :** Merci beaucoup ! (Et oui, Sam en miroir j'avoue que c'est marrant!) C'est sûr, j'adoooore le Quinntana mais c'est la première fois que j'écris dessus !

Pour le gnangnan et la naïveté des contes de fées, je suis désolé, c'est vrai que je me suis un peu emporté quand j'ai écris ce passage mdrr, c'etait un peu voulu, pour montrer que Quinn a vraiment bon fond.

Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, c'est des reviews comme ça qui me donnent envie d'avancer !

**Totoche77 : **Pour les 7 nains, je pense que ça va être une surprise ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !

**Voilàà :D **

**Je vous laisse lire !**

**Jo'**

Quinn s'enfonça dans la forêt sombre, c'était le soir, il faisait noir et il commençait à faire sérieusement froid. Mais elle s'en fichait, enfin elle se sentait libre, elle pouvait vivre. Mais la nuit, les arbres de la forêt, si beaux dans la journée, faisait vraiment peur. Quinn se rassura, ce n'était que des arbres, et ils étaient toujours aussi inoffensifs que dans la journée. Elle marchait le plus calmement possible, veillant à ne pas trébucher avec les racines, ou à ne pas sortir du chemin de terre. Soudain, un hululement de chouette la fit sursauter, elle fixait les grands yeux de l'animal et se mit à courir. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, elle avait l'impression que tout ce qui était autour d'elle lui voulait du mal. Puis, par chance, elle aperçut une petite chaumière au loin, elle se mit à courir encore plus vite, mais elle ne vit pas cette pierre, toute petite mais quand même assez pour la faire trébucher, elle se retrouva par terre, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, terrorisée. Finalement, elle aurait peut-être du supplier la reine à genoux de ne pas la tuer, de lui dire qu'elle ferait deux fois plus de corvées. Peut-être qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se faire tuer par le chasseur. Les genoux contre sa poitrine, elle essayait de calmer sa respiration, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle finit par fermer les yeux et tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle n'était plus dans la forêt, elle était dans un lit, dans une maison, elle s'étira, regarda un peu autour d'elle, il y avait 6 lits autour d'elle, avec des noms bizarre comme atchoum, grincheux… Elle se leva, toute courbaturée, elle fit le tour de la chambre, se demandant comment elle avait atterrie là. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'elle s'était endormie dans les bois. Elle finit par oser sortir de la chambre, elle traversa un long couloir, descendit des escaliers et vit une silhouette. C'était une femme, assez petite, mais pas non plus minuscule. Elle était brune.

« Ah, je vois que tu es réveillée, tu sais que j'ai eu du mal à te ramener ici, ce n'est pas que tu es grosse, pas du tout ne t'inquiète pas, tu es parfaite ! J'aimerais bien te ressembler d'ailleurs, depuis toujours on m'insulte parce que je suis petite ! Comme je te disais j'ai eu du mal à te ramener ici, quand je suis arrivée ce matin, tu étais toute recroquevillée sur toi-même et tu pleurais. Comme tu avais l'air gentille et très effrayé, je t'ai ramené chez moi, ici c'est ma maison et comme je ne vis avec personne, je n'ai pas dit non à un petit peu de compagnie, tu comprends ? Je suis contente que tu sois enfin réveillée, je m'appelle Rachel, et toi ?

-Euh…Quinn. Alors tu vis seule ? Pourquoi tu as tous ces lits ?

-Oh ça… En fait avant je vivais avec 7 autres personnes, Prof, Atchoum, Grincheux, Simplet, Timide, Joyeux, Dormeur et puis il y avait moi.

-Mais…C'est bizarre, pourquoi ils ont tous des noms comme ça et puis toi tu t'appelles Rachel…

-Et bien, au départ, je m'appelais Rachel, mais quand j'ai été recueillie par eux, quand ils formé leur « bande », ils m'ont nommés Bavarde. Mais maintenant qu'ils sont partis, j'ai repris mon ancien prénom ! Parce que, quand on y réfléchit, je trouve que Rachel, c'est quand même plus joli que Bavarde, et puis, je trouve que Bavarde, c'est un peu dégradant comme prénom !

-Ah d'accord, c'est vrai que je préfère Rachel ! Même si, je dois dire, Bavarde te va très bien, lui répondit Quinn, beaucoup plus détendue en rigolant. »

Elles mangèrent des pancakes, firent la vaisselle et s'installèrent sur un canapé.

« Bon, j'ai quand même quelques questions à te poser, d'où tu viens et pourquoi tu t'es enfuie ?

-Je viens du château de la Reine, je travaille pour elle depuis 10 ans, mes parents n'avaient plus d'argent et m'ont en quelque sorte vendu, à la reine, à ce moment-là, j'avais seulement 9 ans, et ce n'était pas Santana Lopez mais son père, il me laissait a peu près tranquille, je n'avais pas beaucoup de tâches à faire, et quand sa fille est arrivée au pouvoir, il y a deux ans, je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle me détestait, elle me détestait plus n'importe quelle autre personne sur cette terre. Et hier, elle a envoyé son chasseur pour me tuer, mais il m'a laissé la vie sauve et je me suis enfuie dans les bois.

-Oh mon dieu… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ici, la reine ne te trouvera pas, c'est la chaumière la plus éloignée de tout le royaume.

-Merci de m'aider, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Quinn, ta présence ici est un assez grand remerciement, j'ai besoin de compagnie, tu n'imagines pas depuis combien de temps je suis seule à parler aux oiseaux et aux animaux !

-Si tu te mets à parler aux animaux, heureusement que je suis là maintenant ! »

Les deux filles se mirent à rire de bon cœur, elles allaient bien s'entendre !

**Fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et si vous voulez que je continue, poster moi une review ! **

**Bisous bisous :***

**Jo' **


End file.
